C'est le rôle d'un frère
by Adalas
Summary: Un souvenir qui refait surface dans un bureau froid et sombre. Un Sherlock malade. Un grand frère qui s'inquiète et prend à cœur son rôle d'aîné. Un peu de tendresse et surtout de complicité qui n'est jamais dite mais bien présente.


****Elie Bluebell, fidèle lectrice et revieweuse : cette fic est pour toi, j'espère que tu aimeras et que tu pardonneras mes maladresses car Mycroft est un personnage très difficile à appréhender pour moi.****

 ** **Enfin : bonne lecture pour tout le monde ! :D****

* * *

Dans son bureau sombre, vide et austère, uniquement éclairé par une lampe de bureau de style industriel qui jetait froidement sa lumière artificielle sur les murs gris et glacials qui inspiraient une aura de crainte, le regard acéré de Mycroft Holmes était rivé sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Ce dernier projetait sa clarté sur les arrêtes arrondies de son visage, donnant à sa peau un teint pâle presque maladif, accentué par la teinte noire de son costume sur mesure vaguement égaillé par une cravate argentée au nœud et à la mise impeccable.

Les dossiers du gouvernement et du MI-6 attendaient d'être lus et mémorisés par sa mémoire prodigieuse, en latence sur le bureau de verre et d'acier, empilés avec une minutie qui frôlait la maniaquerie.

Mycroft observait avec acuité la vidéo dont les images et les mouvements défilaient sur le petit écran de son ordinateur.

L'aîné des Holmes était en train de visionner l'enregistrement de la caméra de surveillance subrepticement installée dans l'angle de la bibliothèque qui offrait une vue parfaite sur le salon encombré du 221B Baker Street.

L'agent du gouvernement veillait sur son frère et ce, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, et quoiqu'en dise Sherlock, surtout depuis qu'il avait fait une overdose qui avait manqué de lui ôter la vie suite à ses fréquentations et relations bien peu recommandables, poussé qu'il était par son besoin de divertissement et d'action.

Aussi, surveillait-il d'un regard d'aigle les agissements du Dr Watson qui s'affairait sur la silhouette avachie dans le sofa de son jeune frère, visiblement fiévreux, en proie aux grippes qui sévissaient chaque hiver en Angleterre.

Mycroft contemplait le dos du colocataire de son petit frère, regardant la douceur dont cet ancien soldat imprégnait ses gestes lorsqu'il passa un linge humide sur le front ruisselant du détective emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture, visiblement endormi. Il vit également la tendresse qu'éprouvait le docteur pour le limier lorsqu'il passa une main affectueuse dans les boucles brunes, les ébouriffant gentiment avant de regagner la cuisine disparaissant du champs de la caméra...

L'aîné Holmes n'était pas versé dans le sentimentalisme, bien au contraire : c'était un homme au cœur de glace et de pierre. Cependant... une seule personne réussissait à s'attirer un peu de tendresse de sa part et c'était son petit frère qu'il jugeait trop sensible, trop émotif, trop vulnérable dans son besoin d'être reconnu, accepté dans ce monde qui n'était pas conçu pour eux et leur esprits hors du commun, aussi était-il rassuré de voir enfin quelqu'un d'autre que lui où leurs parents, prendre soin de Sherlock.

Mycroft éteignit son ordinateur, soulagé de voir que son frère était entre de bonnes mains.

Il tendit la main et attrapa le premier dossier de la lourde pile, l'ouvrit et commença à parcourir ses premières lignes cependant, il se rendit bien vite compte que son attention et son esprit revenait sans cesse à cette vision de John Watson soignant son jeune frère avec douceur et efficacité.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils, agacé de voir son esprit méthodique et froid aussi huilé et précis qu'un mécanisme d'horlogerie, parasité par ces pensées incongrues qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Avec un soupir agacé, il referma le dossier qui émit un bruit sourd, décidé à couper la tête du serpent qui empoisonnait ses pensées.

A l'instar de Sherlock et son Palais Mental, Mycroft se retira dans son esprit, remontant à la source de ces pensées volatiles, passant en coup de vent devant les images de John penché sur le corps endormi de son frère, remontant plus loin dans les souvenirs, passant sans s'attarder sur ses nuits à veiller Sherlock sur son lit d'hôpital après ses folies avec la cocaïne avec pour unique compagnie les bips réguliers des machines. Enfin, il arriva devant une porte close renfermant des souvenirs sellés à double tour car ils étaient jugés trop émotifs et donc dangereux.

Ainsi, c'était donc ça qui l'empêchait de travailler : un vieux souvenir tentant de refaire surface, suite à la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance ?

C'était grotesque !

Depuis quand sa mémoire agissait-elle sans son consentement ?

Pinçant les lèvres jusqu'à les blanchir, Mycroft ouvrit la porte close, décidé à en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

C'était un souvenir d'enfance.

Une nuit d'automne où il était seul avec son cadet dans la grande maison familiale pour être plus précis. Ses parents lui avaient confié la garde de Sherlock âgé de tout juste 5 ans tandis qu'ils étaient invités à un apéritif suite à la publication du livre de mathématiques de leur mère.

Mycroft se retrouva happé dans cette réminiscence avec une acuité qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné. Il se revit pelotonné dans le canapé du salon, les oreilles bercées par le crépitement joyeux du feu de cheminée qui ronflait dans l'âtre, l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées avec sur la langue un arrière goût de thé du soir.

Sherlock était comme à son habitude retranché dans sa chambre et le silence paisible régnait sur la demeure baignée par la nuit froide et humide propre aux prémices de l'hiver anglais.

Soudain, un bruit sourd ébranla la maison. Cela provenait de la chambre de Sherlock. On aurait dit un corps qui chutait...

Mycroft tourna vivement la tête vers la porte close qui s'ouvrit à la volée depuis le fond du couloir sur un Sherlock extrêmement pâle qui se précipita en chancelant vers les toilettes, ouvrant la porte dont la poignée percuta violemment le plâtre du mur.

L'adolescent entendit les genoux de son cadet se fracasser contre le carrelage tandis que des vomissements violents résonnaient dans le salon, amplifiés par la cuvette de porcelaine.

Mycroft esquissa une mimique de dégoût lorsque l'odeur parvint à ses narines.

Avec un soupir et une vague inquiétude dans le cœur – après tout, les gastros étaient fréquentes – il se dirigea vers les latrines, prenant son rôle d'aîné à cœur, bien décidé à s'enquérir de l'état de son cadet.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui lui serra désagréablement la gorge :

Sherlock était à genoux, pâle comme la mort sous le voile brillant de transpiration, une main sur le sol, l'autre sur la lunette des toilettes, la tête posée dessus dans un amas informe de boucles d'ébène humides de sueur, le souffle haletant et les yeux à demi fermés.

Il faisait peine à voir.

Mycroft était pétrifié dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Mycroft ? appela faiblement la voix flûtée d'enfant de son jeune frère.

Cette voix de petit garçon était si hésitante, si pleine de douleur que l'habituel calme glacé de Mycroft vola en éclats. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour reprendre contenance, il s'avança jusqu'à son frère, tira la chasse d'eau et s'agenouilla auprès du petit garçon.

Délicatement, il posa sa main froide sur le front brûlant de Sherlock qui tressaillit avant de lever des yeux gris humides vers lui et de murmurer :

\- Je me sens pas bien !

\- Je vois ça, oui, répondit l'aîné, la voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Voir Sherlock aussi mal en point allumait en lui une flamme protectrice qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Sherlock était déjà tombé malade par le passé mais c'était la première fois que Mycroft se retrouvait seul avec son frère souffrant et la responsabilité qui reposait à présent sur ses jeunes épaules le remplissait d'hésitation.

Certes, il savait parfaitement comment il devait agir mais, comme avec beaucoup de choses la théorie était bien différente de la pratique. Aussi, il se sentit totalement inutile lorsque les nausées de Sherlock revinrent au galop, faisait rendre un reste de salive et de bile jaunâtre au garçon qui se retrouva épuisé, tentant de respirer par à-coup.

Mycroft posa une grande main sur le dos frissonnant de son frère qui releva la tête vers lui, surpris par l'élan de compassion de son aîné. Ce dernier devant le regard étonné et vulnérable de Sherlock murmura doucement :

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules :

\- Mal, mais je crois que les vomissements sont finis.

\- Aller, viens petit frère, on va te mettre au chaud avant que tu ne sois encore plus mal.

Sherlock hocha la tête et se releva tant bien que mal mais il chancelait tellement que Mycroft s'empressa d'enrouler un bras chaud autour des petites épaules de son frère pour le soutenir. Son cadet se crispa légèrement mais il était top mal en point pour protester devant cet élan de gentillesse étrange et inattendue de la part de son aîné.

Mycroft guida l'enfant sur le canapé du salon, devant le feu de cheminée où Sherlock s'affala mollement. L'aîné entreprit de l'envelopper dans un plaid avant de se diriger vers la cuisine sous le regard argenté de Sherlock qui l'observa remplir un verre d'eau. Puis il revint s'asseoir auprès de son cadet, observant sa pâleur tout en lui tendant le verre que Sherlock regarda sans esquisser le moindre mouvement :

\- Il faut boire Sherlock si tu veux aller mieux.

\- Non, je ne veux pas vomir à nouveau.

\- Ça ne te ferra pas vomir.

\- Tu me le promets ? s'enquit l'enfant en levant ses iris épuisés vers lui.

Cette question enfantine absurde si éloignée de la nature extrêmement mature et rigoureuse de Sherlock montrait bien à quel point sa maladie l'avait brusquement affaibli.

Sentant la flamme protectrice se joindre à celle – inhabituelle pour lui - de la tendresse, Mycroft prononça d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler :

\- Je te le promets.

Sortant une main blanche de la couverture, Sherlock saisit le verre et l'avala à petites gorgées mêlées de grimaces. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Mycroft reprit le verre et le rapporta à la cuisine puis revint prendre sa place aux côtés de son frère, toujours enveloppé des pieds aux épaules dans la couverture.

Plusieurs minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent avant que la petite voix flûtée de Sherlock ne résonne doucement :

\- Mycroft ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Mycroft sentant le sentimentalisme arriver à grand pas.

Sherlock esquissa un petit sourire, comme s'il voyait clair dans les méandres de l'esprit de son aîné :

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, souffla-t-il, mais je veux une réponse où je te vomis dessus.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil aristocratique avant de marmonner :

\- Parce que tu es mon petit frère et que c'est mon rôle.

Sherlock ne répondit rien mais ses yeux brillaient et parlaient pour lui. Mycroft n'aimait pas ces instants où les émotions dominaient car ils craquelaient sa carapace et le rendaient vulnérable. S'attacher était une faiblesse mais Sherlock restait son petit frère et Mycroft, en dépit de son caractère froid et hautain restait un adolescent humain.

Aussi, lorsque Sherlock frissonnant et à bout de force s'endormit dans le canapé, le corps devenu lourd, le faisait se reposer contre son flanc, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher et d'appuyer sa tête contre l'amas de boucles noires de son petit frère, le bruit de sa respiration se mêlant aux craquements secs des bûches dans l'âtre, l'accompagnant dans sa veillée...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Mycroft revint à lui dans le silence monacal de son bureau, entouré de ses dossiers ministériels. C'était donc un souvenir d'enfance qui refaisait surface suite à la vidéo montrant son frère malade laissé aux bons soins du Dr Watson qui parasitait son travail ?

Mycroft ne voulait pas l'admettre mais, dans la relation conflictuelle qu'il entretenait avec Sherlock, le souvenir de son cadet s'endormant dans ses bras, était un souvenir qu'il chérissait malgré lui car c'était la preuve de l'attachement implicite que se vouaient les deux cerveaux de l'Angleterre.

Avec précaution, il referma soigneusement la porte de la petite salle mentale qui renfermait ce précieux souvenir.

Mycroft s'était toujours montré assez froid avec Sherlock car c'était sa manière de se protéger du reste du monde.

Il était surnommé « l'homme de glace » à juste titre d'ailleurs mais il avait une faiblesse. Une faiblesse bien cachée qui répondait au nom de « Sherlock ». Les liens du sang étant ce qu'ils sont, jamais Mycroft ne se sentira le courage de tourner le dos à son frère et il veillera toujours sur lui, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Et surtout : c'était le rôle d'un frère.

L'esprit désormais clair, les souvenirs ayant rejoint leur place dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, Mycroft repris la lecture de son dossier tout en envoyant un SMS à John, juste pour être sûr :

 _ _Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de lui, John. MH__

Quelques minutes plus tard, le portable vibra, affichant une réponse :

 _ _Comptez sur moi. JW__

Mycroft esquissa un sourire qui réchauffa ses yeux. C'était le sourire qu'il s'autorisait lorsqu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir.

* * *

 ** **J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit moment entre les deux frères par le biais du point de vue de Mycroft ! :)****


End file.
